Malaise
by Ereenu
Summary: Tohma rentre de New York après sa rencontre avec Eiri. Seulement, le contrecoup des événements se fait sentir... ONE SHOT


**Auteur :** Ereenu

**Rating :** K

**Genre :** Drama, OOC

**Disclaimer :** Le seul qui m'appartienne est Kairi Tomoe, pour le reste, chantage et autres menaces n'ont pas atteint leur but. Tohma et les autres restent à Maki Murakami T.T

**Couple :** Tohma x Mika

**Note :** C'est une fic qui concerne mon personnage préféré mais dont je ne suis pas particulièrement fan (de la fic, pas du perso u.u). Mais bon, j'avais besoin de l'écrire et au final, ça passe à peu près, donc je l'ai publiée.

–––––––––––––

Allongé sur le lit froid du vaste appartement qu'il occupait à New York, Tohma laissait ses pensées divaguer. Il songeait à la journée épuisante qu'il avait eu à affronter. Il était parvenu à retrouver Eiri. Comme il l'avait présagé, ce dernier s'était rendu là où sa vie avait basculé. L'appartement de Yuki Kitazawa. Un lieu où s'étaient déroulés bien trop de drames. Où trop de vies s'étaient brisées. A commencer par celle d'Eiri. Lorsqu'il avait aperçu ce dernier, le cœur de Tohma avait manqué un battement et il avait du retenir à grand peine une exclamation de peur en le regardant fixer l'arme à feu qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il resta un moment interdit, n'osant plus bouger, submergé par les remords et, lorsqu'enfin il s'était décidé, Shuichi était apparu. Le pianiste était resté quelques minutes à les écouter, puis, voyant que le chanteur avait su éviter le pire, il était partit.

Seguchi ne dormit pas cette nuit là. Il avait parcouru la ville, de rues en rues et ses pas l'avaient mené d'eux–mêmes au petit cimetière où était enterré Yuki. Il ne fut qu'à peine surpris d'y voir Eiri et ce dernier l'avait observé quelques secondes avant de se retourner.

« Eiri-san, où vas-tu ?

– Je rentre à la maison. Chez moi » avait-il répondu sans même prendre la peine d'accorder un nouveau regard à son interlocuteur.

Tohma avait tout d'abord été surpris par le ton serein que l'écrivain avait employé puis meurtri par la rancœur qu'il devinait dans sa voix. Et lui–même avait quitté le paisible endroit.

Le jeune homme soupira. Il pensa alors à Mika, sa femme. Elle attendait probablement des nouvelles. Il ne se sentait pas la force de tout lui raconter en détail. Il savait qu'il le devrait à un moment ou un autre, mais pas encore. C'était trop tôt. Cependant, il fallait qu'il la rassure sur le sort de son frère. Il saisit alors son téléphone portable dans la poche de sa veste et composa le numéro de Mika. Celle–ci répondit presque immédiatement.

« Tohma ?

– Oui.

– Tu as retrouvé Eiri ?

– Oui. Il va bien ne t'en fais pas.

– Dieu merci. Que s'est-il passé ?

– Plus tard.

– Mais…

– Désolé, je dois te laisser. Je serais probablement de retour dans la soirée.

– Att… »

Sans lui laisser le temps de parler, il raccrocha puis appela l'aéroport afin de réserver une place pour Tokyo. Son avion décollerait à onze heures. Il avait encore quelques heures pour régler des affaires en suspens pour le compte de la NG. Être président de la plus grosse maison de disque du Japon n'était pas une mince affaire… Bien au contraire. C'était une tâche épuisante où il devait mêler avec subtilité fermeté et manipulation. Mais tout cela n'était pas sans avantage. Le premier était bien évidemment financier. Le second était les multiples contacts qui lui avaient évités bon nombre de démêlés avec la justice. Car, il devait l'avouer, les méthodes qu'il employait pour parvenir à ses fins n'étaient pas toujours sans risque…

**OoO**

« Att… »

Trop tard. Il avait raccroché. Mika soupira. Elle devrait attendre avant de pouvoir obtenir la moindre information. Cependant, elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Plutôt que de percevoir le moindre soulagement dans la voix de son mari, elle avait ressenti de la fatigue et peut–être même de la peine. Quelque chose clochait. Elle ne pensait pas que Tohma lui ai menti, si ça avait été le cas, il ne l'aurait pas appelé, mais il s'était passé quelque chose. C'était probablement ce qui expliquait la brièveté de leur conversation. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Elle appuya sur la touche rappel.

« Votre correspondant est occupé… »

Elle soupira et décida de réessayer plus tard. Son inquiétude persistait pourtant et ne la quitta pas de la journée.

**OoO**

17h00

Calé dans un confortable fauteuil de la première classe d'un avion, Tohma redoutait son retour au Japon. Il n'avait aucune envie de se justifier quant à son départ imprévue. Pas plus qu'il n'avait envie de parler à qui que ce soit.

Il ferma les yeux, essayant de trouver la paix à travers le sommeil. Cependant, dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait Eiri tremblant, âgé de seize ans, un revolver à la main, et une mare de sang devant lui. Ou bien adulte, prêt à mettre fin à ses jours. Plus il repensait à ces images, plus la culpabilité se faisait insistante, le rongeant de l'intérieur comme un poison lent. Sans même parler de la migraine qui commençait à se faire cruellement sentir. Il porta la main à sa tête en réprimant un gémissement de douleur.

« Excusez-moi, vous allez bien ? »

Tohma refoula un sursaut. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'un homme s'était assis à côté de lui. Il était de taille moyenne, ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux noirs bridés, ainsi que la langue dans laquelle il s'exprimait attestaient qu'il était d'origine japonaise.

« Hum… oui, ça va.

– Attendez, je vous connais ! Vous êtes Seguchi Tohma des Nittle Graspers, n'est-ce pas ? Se récria l'homme.

– C'est exact.

– Je suis l'un de vos plus grands fans. J'adore ce que vous faites. Je suis votre parcours depuis le début. J'ai même prit des cours de piano grâce à vous ! J'admire sincèrement votre travail.

– Merci beaucoup.

– Je m'appelle Kairi Tomoe.

– Enchanté.

– Dites-moi, est-ce qu'il serait possible d'avoir un autographe s'il vous plaît ? »

Tohma acquiesça dans l'espoir que le dénommé Kairi le laisse tranquille, mais c'était sans compter le caractère extraverti du jeune homme. Il semblait tellement heureux de rencontrer son idole qu'il ne tarissait plus d'éloges, d'anecdotes et d'histoires plus farfelues les une que les autres. Le voyage promettait d'être long et épuisant.

21h00

L'avion se pose enfin au grand soulagement du président de la NG. Il n'aurait pas supporté plus longtemps les idioties perpétrées par son voisin. Il avait réussi à conserver son habituel sourire chaleureux, mais là, c'en était trop. Il récupéra les quelques bagages qu'il avait emmené avec lui et quitta l'aéroport et appela un taxi.

« NG Corporation. » demanda t'il.

Il n'avait pas envie de retourner chez lui et de subir l'interrogatoire de Mika. Cependant, cette dernière semblait avoir prévu sa réaction et il fut surpris lorsque, une fois dans son bureau, il la trouva assise sur la chaise en cuir qu'il occupait habituellement.

**OoO**

Mika entendit des bruits de pas derrière la porte et devina qu'elle avait vu juste en pensant que son mari irait d'abord se réfugier dans les bureaux de la maison de disque.

Furieuse, elle s'approcha de lui dès qu'il eut fermé la porte. Elle mourrait d'inquiétude depuis plusieurs heures et Tohma ne trouvait rien de mieux que de la faire languir encore plus en tentant de l'éviter.

**OoO**

A ses yeux emplis de colère, Tohma devina qu'il allait devoir subir les remontrances de sa femme. Il inspira autant pour se calmer que pour faire disparaître son mal de tête persistant, mais cela n'eut aucun des effets escomptés.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? interrogea Mika.

– Je pourrais te renvoyer la question.

– Je t'en pris Tohma ! Tu refuses de me dire ce qui s'est passé à New-York, tu ne réponds à aucun de mes appels et maintenant tu m'évites. Tu pourrais au moins me dire ce qui se passe.

– Ce n'est rien.

– S'il n'y a rien pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me parler ?

– …

– Je ne te comprends plus ces derniers temps. Tu passes ton temps enfermé dans ce bureau. Je comprends bien que tu t'inquiète pour mon frère mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

– Tu penses qu'être Président de la NG est un travail simple ? demanda t'il durement, en serrant le coin de son bureau si fort que ses jointures devinrent blanches.

– Ce n'est qu'une excuse. Depuis le temps que tu occupes ce poste, tu ne t'es jamais montré aussi distant. J'en ai assez de ton absence. J'ai l'impression de vivre seule.

– Mais qu'est ce que tu voudrais que je fasse ? Que je laisse tout tomber ? Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas.

– Je ne te demande pas cela !

– Mais alors quoi ? » Tohma voulait abréger le plus possible la conversation. Il était épuisé et son mal de tête ne faisait qu'empirer. Il se sentait vraiment mal.

« Un peu de présence, c'est trop ?

– Pourquoi ?

– Pardon ?

– Pourquoi tu me fais cette remarque maintenant ? Pourquoi après tout ce temps ?

– Je… Mika hésita.

– Tu quoi ?

– Je voulais te l'annoncer avec plus de délicatesse mais je crois que tu ne me laisse pas le choix. Je… suis enceinte !

– Quoi ?

– Je suis enceinte. »

**OoO**

Elle l'avait dit. Elle ne souhaitait pas avoir à le lui dire avec cette brutalité mais d'un autre côté, cela la libérait d'un poids. Cependant, la nouvelle sembla porter le coup fatal à Tohma. Lui qui était déjà pâle en arrivant vira au livide et, sans crier gare, il s'écroula au sol, inconscient.

« Tohma ! »

Elle se précipita vers lui. Elle porta une main sur le front de son mari. Il était brûlant de fièvre. Elle s'empara du téléphone pour appeler les secours mais se rendit compte qu'en ce dimanche soir personne ne travaillait. Les bâtiments de la maison de disque étaient vides et fermés. De plus, elle ne disposait pas des clefs. Si elle avait pu rentrer c'était grâce à Sakano. Sakano ! Bien sûr, il devait pouvoir ouvrir. Elle se leva et contourna le bureau présidentiel et s'emparant du téléphone, elle composa le numéro en s'obligeant à garder son calme. La sonnerie retentit plusieurs fois. Elle avait peur que le producteur ne réponde pas. Mais finalement, une voix se fit entendre.

« Oui ?

– Sakano ? C'est Mika Seguchi. Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger aussi tard, mais j'ai besoin de votre aide.

– Il n'y a pas de mal, nous étions juste en train de fêter le succès du concert d'hier avec Shuichi, Hiro…

– Sakano ! Il faut que vous veniez immédiatement à la NG. Tohma a fait un malaise, mais les bâtiments sont fermés et je n'ose pas le laisser seul.

– Le président ? Nous arrivons tout de suite ! »

Mika raccrocha. Les minutes qui suivirent furent les plus longues de sa vie et ce fut non sans un certain soulagement mêlé à de la surprise qu'elle accueillit l'arrivée de la petite troupe. En effet, en plus de Sakano c'étaient K., les Bad Luck ainsi que les deux autres membres des Nittle Graspers (sans oublier Kumagoro !) qui étaient présents. En voyant son président étendue à terre ainsi, Sakano fondit littéralement en larmes avant de se faire rabrouer par K. Ce dernier, qui était le seul à avoir conservé son calme, souleva délicatement Tohma et commença à sortir de la pièce.

« Où allez-vous ?

– A l'hôpital. C'est bien pour cela que vous nous avez appelés, non ?

– Oui. Mais je viens également, déclara la jeune femme.

– Et moi aussi. » C'était Noriko qui avait parlé. Elle était aussi proche de Tohma que de Mika et cette dernière semblait avoir grandement besoin d'une présence amicale à ses côtés.

Malgré le calme dont faisait preuve Mika, intérieurement, elle tremblait de peur et d'inquiétude. Une fois dans la voiture, elle s'installa derrière, Tohma allongé sur la banquette, sa tête reposant sur les genoux de sa femme. Rares étaient ceux qui connaissaient l'amour que se portait le couple. Beaucoup pensaient que c'était un mariage arrangé et d'autres, moins nombreux, pensaient que Tohma s'était marié à Mika pour rester près d'Eiri. Mais la vérité était tout autre. En effet, c'était grâce à Mika qu'il connaissait l'écrivain. Et même si le couple était peu démonstratif en public, il était certain qu'il s'aimait. La jeune femme repensa à leur première rencontre. Nittle Graspers n'était encore qu'un groupe anonyme qui allait passer pour la première fois à la télévision, et elle, styliste débutante avait du s'occuper d'eux. Le style du jeune pianiste ainsi que son fort caractère lui avait plu immédiatement. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte elle était tombée sous son charme. Par la suite ils étaient revenus plusieurs fois et de fil en aiguilles, ils étaient devenus de plus en plus proche jusqu'à s'avouer leurs sentiments. Et puis un jour, Tohma avait rencontré le petit frère de Mika. Un garçon brimé du fait de son physique. Il ne ressemblait pas à un japonais et pour cette raison, il avait été rejeté par tous. Le musicien s'était prit d'affection pour lui. Au début, Mika s'était montré jalouse, mais Tohma lui avait expliqué les raisons de cet attachement et elle avait accepté. Il avait été comme Eiri. Tourmenté durant toute sa scolarité. Il était solitaire et avait deux ans d'avance par rapport aux autres élèves. Les adolescents de son âge le pensaient anormal et ceux de sa classe le prenaient pour un gamin qui n'avait rien à faire parmi eux. Il n'avait été libéré qu'une fois l'école quittée.

Un an plus tard, les Nittle Graspers avaient du partir en Amérique. Leur succès ayant dépassé les frontières. Tohma avait proposé à Eiri de les accompagner. Il accepta et après plusieurs semaines, le drame se produisit. Mika ne sut pas qui, d'Eiri ou Tohma, avait été le plus bouleversé par ce qu'il avait vécu. L'un trahi et souillé, l'autre rongé par des remords persistants malgré les années.

« Mika ! » une voix la tira de sa rêverie.

**OoO**

Noriko observait la jeune femme par le biais du rétroviseur. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien, les yeux voilés, elle fixait les cheveux blonds de Tohma sans les voir pour autant, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle faisait peine à voir et Noriko n'arrivait pas à déterminer pour qui elle était la plus inquiète. Elle se tourna vers K.

« Nous arrivons bientôt ?

– D'ici cinq minutes. » Il se tu un moment avant de reprendre. « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais comme moi que Tohma est bien plus solide qu'il n'en a l'air.

– Oui. Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état auparavant.

– Ne t'inquiète pas » répéta-t-il aussi bien pour rassurer Noriko que lui–même.

K. n'avait jamais vu le président manifester le moindre signe de faiblesse et il devinait aisément qu'il s'était passé quelque chose dans la vie du jeune homme pour qu'il soit si mal. Troublé par cela, il faillit manquer l'hôpital. Se rattrapant in extremis, il fit entrer la voiture noir sur le parking et se gara devant l'entrée. Descendant du véhicule, il s'aperçut que Mika ne réagissait pas. Il lança un regard éloquent à Noriko. Cette dernière comprit et se retourna vers son amie et l'appela doucement.

« Mika… »

Pas de réaction.

« Mika. »

Aucun mouvement.

« Mika ! »

Elle releva la tête.

« Nous y sommes. »

**OoO**

Elle leva les yeux et vit deux yeux noirs l'observer avec inquiétude.

« Nous y sommes »

Elle mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre le sens de ses paroles puis, réalisant, elle bougea avec d'infinie précaution et sortit de la voiture. Noriko posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

« Ca va aller. Ne t'en fais pas.

– Hum…

– K. est parti chercher des ambulanciers et un médecin. Nous serons fixés d'ici peu de temps.

– Je sais mais… j'ai l'impression que tout est de ma faute.

– Ta faute ? Ne dis pas de bêtise.

– Il vient juste de rentrer de New-York, et moi je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de lui faire des reproches dès son arrivée. Je n'ai pas cherché à savoir comment il allait. Et j'ai été trop brutal en lui annonçant.

– Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

– C'est de ma faute. J'étais inquiète et lui rentrait directement à son bureau plutôt que chez nous. J'étais énervée. Je n'ai pas fait dans la dentelle.

– Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit Mika ?

– Je lui ai que j'étais enceinte de lui.

– C'est vrai ? Mais c'est génial !

– Tellement génial qu'il en a fait un malaise ! J'aurais du voir avant qu'il allait mal…

– Arrête de te faire du mal comme ça. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir. »

L'arrivée de K. et de brancardiers dispensa la jeune femme de répondre. Elle ravala du mieux qu'elle put les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et expliqua brièvement ce qui s'était passé au médecin qui lui faisait maintenant face avant de le suivre dans le vaste bâtiment blanc.

Une demi–heure passa avant qu'elle ait le droit à une quelconque information. Puis un homme arriva, vêtu d'une longue blouse blanche. Il était de grande taille et plutôt bel homme.

« Mme Seguchi ?

– Oui.

– Votre mari va bien. Il devrait se réveiller d'ici quelques heures. Son évanouissement était simplement du à une grande fatigue et probablement à un choc émotionnel important. Nous allons le garder un jour ou deux en observations et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

– Très bien. Merci. »

Elle était soulagée. Terriblement soulagée. Dans la panique elle s'était imaginé le pire et maintenant qu'elle savait, elle se sentait stupide. Elle demanda au médecin de lui indiquer la chambre de Tohma avant de s'y rendre, suivit de K. et Noriko qui avaient refusé de la laisser seule. Arrivée devant la porte, Mika s'arrêta et se retourna vers ses amis.

« Ca va aller maintenant. Je vais attendre qu'il se réveille.

– Tu es sûre ?

– Oui. Merci d'être resté. Je vous tiendrais au courant. »

Après un bref au revoir, Mika tourna la poignée froide de la porte. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle aperçut Tohma dans le lit d'hôpital. Elle détestait les hôpitaux depuis que sa mère y était morte. Inspirant un grand coup pour se donner du courage, elle entra, refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle prit une chaise et vint s'asseoir au chevet du jeune homme, serrant doucement sa main dans la sienne. Elle attendit longtemps, finissant par s'endormir.

**OoO**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il ne comprit pas immédiatement où il était ni ne se rappela ce qui s'était passé. Son esprit était brumeux et le simple fait d'ouvrir les yeux lui donnait des vertiges. Après quelques minutes, ses pensées devinrent plus claires et il se souvint de tout. New-York, Mika, son malaise… Alors qu'il amorçait un geste pour se redresser, il prit conscience d'un poids sur son corps. Baissant le regard, il aperçut Mika, les traits tirés, qui dormait. Il esquissa un léger sourire, se rendant compte de l'inquiétude que son évanouissement avait pu provoquer. Il caressa tendrement les cheveux de la jeune femme en prenant garde à ne pas la réveiller. Mais son sommeil devait être léger car elle ouvrit les yeux en sentant le doux contact de cette main si familière. Elle se releva et vit Tohma éveillé. Essayant de masquer du mieux qu'elle put sa joie et sa surprise, elle lui demanda :

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu te sens mieux ?

– Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Désolé de t'avoir inquiété.

– Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser. Je n'aurais pas du t'agresser de la sorte à ton arrivée. J'aurais du attendre le bon moment pour te parler…

– Alors je ne l'ai pas rêvé… Combien de temps ?

– Je suis enceinte depuis cinq semaines.

– Et depuis quand le sais-tu ?

– Un peu plus d'une semaine.

– Je vois.

– Tu m'en veux de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

– Bien sûr que non. L'essentiel c'est que tu ailles bien. »

Ils se turent un moment puis Tohma reprit la conversation comme si de rien était, se mettant à raconter ce qui s'était passé à New-York. Cela le soulageait et lorsqu'il eut finit, il se sentit bien mieux, reposé, le cœur léger.

**OoO**

_Quelques semaines plus tard… _

Dans une salle d'examen, Mika passait sa première échographie, accompagnée de Tohma. Anxieuse, elle fixa le médecin jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à parler.

« Monsieur, je crois qu'il serait mieux pour vous que vous asseyez. »

Tohma obtempéra, une crainte naissant dans son esprit. Allait-on leur annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle ?

« L'échographie à montré que vos bébés n'ont aucun problème pour le moment.

– Nos ?

– Vous attendez des jumeaux. »

**FIN ! **

–––––––––––––

_**Petites précisions de fin : **_

_**Allez savoir pourquoi, j'ai décrété que Mika était styliste. Probablement parce qu'elle s'habille bien u.u Je n'ai pas vraiment développé tous les aspects de cette fic, les histoires de tous les personnages, mais ça aurait été vraiment trop long et je ne me voyais pas la couper en plusieurs chapitres. Déjà que j'ai eu du mal à l' écrire... J'ai pas non plus l'impression d'avoir réellement bien respecté les caractères. **_

_**Il manque pas mal de scène que je voulais rajouter. Confrontation Eiri/Shuichi qui provoquerait une confrontation Eiri/Tohma. Mais pareil, trop long et ça m'aurait encore prit la tête. **_

_**Pour ce qui est du choix du couple, c'est mon avis suite au visionnage de l'anime (j'ai pu enfin lire presque tout le manga et donc je m'aperçois que j'ai tout faux, mais bon, tant pis ! x)).**_

_**Voilà, voilà. Merci pour vôtre lecture !**_

_**Ereenu **_


End file.
